Whiskey Lullaby: A Tokyo Mew Mew Story
by Smurf2005
Summary: Ichigo wants nothing to do with Ryou, so he handels it in a very self destuctive way. Song Fic.


A/N: I am so bored. What is up with me and my stories never getting finished? I am such a flake. Anyways, yes, my reviewers, fans, or whatever you want to call yourselves, this is yet another _Tokyo Mew Mew _story. I have become obsessed with it. I have this thing where it needs to be Ryou and Ichigo. Don't worry all my Kish and Ichigo fans, I am working on _Atmosphere_. It is a lot harder then I expected. If any of you read my _Inu Yasha _stories, or if you have seen them in my stories list, then you will know that I have already done this song. But you know what? I am going to do it. So on to my second very depressing _Tokyo Mew Mew _story.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew._ Ikumi does. If I owned _Tokyo Mew Mew_, then Ryou and Ichigo would have been together. They are meant for each other. I mean, Masaya tried to kill Ichigo. Well, Deep Blue did, but still, Deep Blue was in Masaya's body, so it still counts. Yes it does! SHUT UP! Also, I do not own this song, Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss do. It is a sad song.

A/N: By the way, this is from Mint's point of view, so yeah. It is like 2 in the morning and I was playing _Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life _for Gamecube and I decided to work on this. So yeah, enjoy. Just don't hurt me.

* * *

Whiskey Lullaby: A _Tokyo Mew Mew_ Story

* * *

Ryou watched Masaya and Ichigo. She looked so happy with him. Ryou was so depressed. He wanted to be with Ichigo, but she wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't take it anymore. We knew something was up. He was becoming more distant. He was even distancing himself from Keiichiro. We were really worried. Then I walked in on him one day, drinking whiskey. He was trying to drink his pain away, but he couldn't get drunk enough, until... 

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

Something was wrong, I could feel it. The other girls could feel it, too. Something really big had gone down. As we rushed to Ryou's, I had this feeling that what we were about to see wasn't going to be pretty. When we got there, Keiichiro was waiting for us. That's when we saw Ryou.

"Oh my God," Lettuce whispered behind me.

He just cut his short life even shorter. He was lying with his face down in the pillow. He had a note that I pried from his hand. It said:

"I'll love her 'till I die."

We buried him beneath a willow at the cemetery.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la _

There were rumors going around that Ichigo had a hand in Ryou's death, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself, not even us, her best friends. Then she started to drink. She did it for years and years, and tried to hide it. We knew she was trying to drink her pain away, but it didn't seem to be enough.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself._

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get off her mind_

Keiichiro, the girls and I decided to check on Ichigo and see how she was. But when we got to apartment, we knew something was wrong. She had finally got rid of his memory. Just like with Ryou, she had cut her own short life even shorter. We found her with her face down in the pillow, holding on to a picture of him. We laid her next to Ryou beneath the willow in the cemetery.

_Until the night:_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger._

_And finally drank away his memory._

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger,_

_Then the strength she had to get up off her knees._

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I know. All my stories that involve Ichigo and Ryou seem to end very sad. I hope to change that song. Hopefully. I talked to Noz and she forgot that she was supposed to work on Chapter 6 of _I Love You. _But she works and she doesn't have a lot time. But I have all the time in the world since I have no life. My life revolves around video games, really violent video games, anime, violent anime, manga, reading Harry Potter, writing stories, and youth group. I also wanted to share something with you all. I don't think I have ever shared this with anyone, besides Noz, the Baka (whose name is Eric and used to my friend), and a few other people. This happened about three years ago at Ohayocon. I was seventeen at the time, anyways, the voice actors for Inu Yasha, Shippo, and Koga were there, and the Baka and I were standing in line when I noticed this guy dressed like Miroku was going around and was hitting on girls. Noz and the Baka's girlfriend at the time came upstairs to see us and I pointed it out and let slip that I wouldn't mind if he came over and asked if I could bear his child. I admit, I have an unhealthy obsession with Miroku. Anyways, Jess went over to him and brought him over to me. He asked Noz and Jess how old I was and when they told him how old I was, he was turning to leave. Then Jess told him to at least say hi to me, so he got down on his knee and asked me if I would bear his child, then he touched the cat ears I was wearing. Anyways, about a half hour later, I saw this other guy dressed like Miroku and I decided to go talk to him. So I walked to him and asked him if I could bear his child, then I went back to my spot with the Baka. A few minutes later, Edward, the guy I pretty much hit on, came over to give me his e-mail address. Then he grabbed my hand and kneeled down. When the Other Miroku, who was twenty-four, saw what was going on, he decided that he too was going to kneel down and grab my hand. Then at the same time, they both asked me if I would bear their child. Some people took pictures of it and I bet that somewhere on the internet is a girl with black hair, a pink collar with spikes on it, cat ears and wearing a blue shirt. If you ever see it, let me know. Edward didn't have a picture of it and the girl that was supposed to send me a picture of it never did. Anyways, The first Miroku was twenty-four, Edward was fourteen, and I was seventeen. Let me tell you, it was pretty cool. But to be honest, Edward and I have come to be pretty good friends, even though he lives in Kentucky and I live in Ohio. But, it's ok; you meet some pretty cool people in line. Or just walking up to them and talking to them, like that guy named Ryan who was dressed like Bakura. Ok, I know this was a really long author's note and I'm sorry. I just wanted to share that with you. 

Ichigo: R&R

Mint: No flames.

Lettuce: But constructive critism is welcome.

Zakuro:...

Pudding: Smurf2005 would like to apologize once more for the long winded author's note.

Keiichiro: But she wanted to share her first experience at an anime convention with you all.

Ryou: I'm just glad that she didn't hit on anyone who looked like me.

Smurf2005: It's just a matter of time, Ryou-san. Anyways, like the Mew Mew Crew said, R&R, but no flames. Constructive critism is welcome. Once again I am sorry for the long winded author's note. Here is some pocky for your trouble.


End file.
